Digital video streams may represent video using a sequence of frames or still images. Digital video can be used for various applications including, for example, video conferencing, high definition video entertainment, video advertisements, or sharing of user-generated videos. A digital video stream can contain a large amount of data and consume a significant amount of computing or communication resources of a computing device for processing, transmission or storage of the video data. Various approaches have been proposed to reduce the amount of data in video streams, including compression and other encoding techniques.
One technique for compression uses a reference frame to generate a prediction block corresponding to a current block to be encoded. Differences between the prediction block and the current block can be encoded, instead of the values of the current block themselves, to reduce the amount of data encoded.